


Might Something Come Out of This?

by VoileOui



Series: Deviant Nights [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, As is Clark, Bottom Clark, Bouncing Again, Bruce is falling in love, Daddy Kink, Daddy Kink Shower Edition, Daddy af Bruce, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Slutty Clark, Teasing, Top Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoileOui/pseuds/VoileOui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But Daddy just took a shower.” Bruce said looking into Clark’s eyes; getting almost lost in the cerulean blue shine.<br/>“Can Daddy help me wash my back at least?” Clark pouted against Bruce’s lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might Something Come Out of This?

Bruce had just gotten out of the shower and wore an obviously pricey bath robe. Hair still a little wet and his chest playing pick-a-boo through the robe. Clark couldn’t stop staring at him from the bed as he made his way to the closet and disappeared to get dressed. He was still lying down on the bed, relaxed and exhausted after the kinky frisk he had with Bruce. They had rested on the bed again for a little and talked about _whatever_ until time went by them and Bruce had decided to go take a shower while Clark had decided he was way too comfortable on the bed to join him. He told Bruce that he knew that if he joined him, sex would ensue and he didn’t have the energy at the moment.

That was a lie however. He’s Superman, he has _all_ the energy for more sex. He didn’t want to join Bruce in the shower because the man would have probably wooed him a lot more than he already had and Clark couldn’t stand the idea of falling for him. He couldn’t stand the idea that they would have fucked and then Clark would have had to leave shortly after and never see him again. He’s just one of Bruce’s many hook ups and it’s better he sees Bruce that way too (even though Clark has never done one night stands much less hook ups) so that this isn’t awkward. But with Bruce being so oddly caring, he was making this very difficult. Clark couldn’t read the man at all. Might something more come out of this?

“Mmmhhh.” Clark groaned into of the many pillows on the bed. He really didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay. The room he was in had a gorgeous and romantic design to it as it had a massive glass window that displayed a breathtaking view of the patio and the lake outside. This place felt almost other worldly. Clark bet, when the glass window wasn’t covered with drapes, the view from here looked stunning at night time. At least one more night.

“Are you going to take a shower? Your clothes are already clean. I could fix you a bath? It’ll be good for the soreness.” Bruce suggested coming back from the closet. He was dressed in neatly tailored black slacks and a body-hugging plain white dress shirt; three unbuttoned buttons. Very simple wear but Clark would probably die for him dressed like that.

“You don’t have to do that.” Clark started to say. He sat up on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ll just take a quick shower, get my clothes and leave. I won’t be long.”  


“Busy weekend?” Bruce asked him. Clark stared at him as if he had just spoken in a different language. Bruce raised an eyebrow at the look. “Any reason you want to leave in a hurry?” He reworded.

“I-I…” Clark was stammering. He didn’t expect this response. He was panicking. Should he lie or tell the truth and say he had nothing at all to do the rest of the weekend and would gladly spend it here at this glasshouse guest/bed room on this queen sized Scandinavian platform bed with Bruce.

“Um. I.” He was flushing hard.

“You can stay if you have nothing to do.” Bruce looked at him and smiled, “I can show you around the lake. You mentioned that you liked it when I first brought you here.” He gestured and pointed at the glass windows behind Clark. Clark can’t believe Bruce actually cared about the things he said their first night. He let out an involuntary squeak which made him blush even more.

“Um... I thought…” He didn’t want to meet Bruce’s gaze. “I thought you would have wanted me to leave.” He finally said in a quiet voice. Bruce stared at him in confusion for a little while and then nodded, catching where Clark was going.

“Ah. Well. If I would have wanted you to leave, I could have just taken you to a hotel nearby in Metropolis...” Bruce began. “…and probably not all the way to my main residence here in Gotham. But I understand that my reputation exceeds me and you thought that.”

Clark now felt _horrible_. This is not the tabloids’ Bruce Wayne. Now he _really_ didn’t want to meet the older man’s gaze. Bruce caught Clark frowning into his hands and blushing and moved over to him, sitting next to him on the bed.

“You’re fine Clark...” He said rubbing the younger man’s back. “So do you want to stay?” He asked in a low voice. Clark slowly lifted his head and embraced Bruce catching him off guard. Bruce, still surprised by the action, hesitantly hugged Clark back.

“Yes and I’m sorry.” Clark quickly mumbled into Bruce’s neck, and suddenly felt light headed from the smell of his aftershave.

“Hmmm. You’re getting me and my clean, expensive clothes dirty.” Bruce grumbled in jest. Clark snickered and pulled away from him. He had forgotten he was still covered in…their love mess.

“Oops.” Clark shrugged and pouted suggestively at Wayne. “That means Daddy has to take another shower again.” He fluttered his lashes.

Bruce smirked and grabbed Clark, roughly pulling him onto his lap. Clark instantly straddled him and placed his arms around his neck.

“But Daddy _just_ took a shower.” Bruce said looking into Clark’s eyes; getting almost lost in the cerulean blue shine.

“Can Daddy help me wash my back at least?” Clark pouted against Bruce’s lips.

“Daddy can do a _lot_ of things to your back.” Bruce groaned into Clark’s neck, kissing it. Clark moaned at the touch of his stubble, cupped Bruce’s face, and pulled the man into the filthiest kiss he could imagine. When they pulled away, Clark had a bit of slobber running out the corner of his mouth. He was panting heavily, his dick hard again. Bruce, noticing Clark’s arousal, quickly stood up from the bed with the gasping Clark holding on tightly for balance and led him to the shower room. Clark was still astounded by the man’s physical abilities. He had never felt so small in his life then now; arms wrapped around Bruce’s shoulders and Bruce effortlessly carrying him to the shower as he kissed him. He kind of liked it.

In the shower room, another gasp escaped from Clark as Bruce hastily put him down and shoved him into the steam/shower area. He then stepped in with him undoing the cuffs of his dress shirt, pulled the sleeves up and slid the glass door closed behind him. He faced Clark and glared up and down at him as if examining a buffet. He then locked eyes with Clark and had the same feverish look that got Clark so horny and feel so… _whorish_ this morning. This is the biggest Bruce has ever looked to Clark since they’ve met. Maybe it’s the way the white dress shirt is hugging his body? The rolled up sleeves? He doesn’t know but his heart is thumping in his chest now and he is finding it hard to breathe as Bruce is slowly approaching him. The older man pushed him to the wall and caged him in between his arms. Clark let out a small whimper as the shower room started to fog up when puffs of warm steam filled all around it. Bruce leaned into Clark and looked down at him breathing heavily.

“You’ve been a bad boy all day today.” He started to say in the deep and throaty voice right by Clark’s ear. “How are you going to apologize this time for messing up Daddy’s clean clothes?”

Clark moaned in response. Bruce had him trapped against the wall and his dress shirt was wet now from the heat of the steam in the room. It was now clinging to Bruce’s body and highlighting the defined muscles underneath. His hair was wet and his bangs hung down over his furrowed brows almost touching his long and dark lashes. His pupils were dilated with lusty hunger and there was barely any trace of his light brown irises anymore. Fuck he looked _good_ , Clark thought faintly.

“I’ll do anything.” Clark chocked out into Bruce’s drenched chest. Bruce was still glaring at him, taking in how he was starting to glisten with sweat; naked and soaking wet. Getting him harder by the minute.

“What are you going to do me Daddy?” Clark added in a tiny voice looking up at Bruce scrutinizing him with his eyes.

“Turn around.” Bruce snarled. He still had his hands on either side of Clark by his neck, scratching at the white Carrara marble tiles behind him. Clark purposely took his time to turn around and did so pushing back a little on Bruce. He shivered when his shoulders brushed at Bruce’s collar bone.

“Hands on the wall and bend over.” Bruce ordered admiring the young man’s wet exposed back and plump bubble butt.

“Yes, Daddy.” Clark said airily and put his hands up and on the wall, bent over curving his back dramatically and slowly as he did so. He then pushed back lightly on Bruce’s bulging crotch and hummed. This time Clark saw the slap coming and leaned into it huffing.

“Don’t.” Bruce commanded emphatically and spanked his ass again, pinching it a little as he grabbed it too, relishing in the way the flesh bounced about when he let go. Clark closed his eyes moaning and bit his lips as he heard Bruce shuffle with his pants to take them off but he still kept his shirt on. Clark’s forehead was pressed against the wall now and he felt very dizzy with desire. The steam in the room seemed to magnify his want too. This was probably the neediest he’s been since ever actually.

“Ah…” Clark breathed out softly when he felt a cold and slickly wet (but a little warm too) touch on the base of his ass cheek. He looked down under and behind him. _Fuck_ , when had Bruce gotten lube? He wondered. Behind him, Bruce pursed his lips and continued to tease Clark with his cock, using it to lightly tap and press the precum coated tip onto Clark’s bottom. Clark was whimpering and pushing back on it trying to get it in between of him and inside but Bruce grabbed onto his hip firmly and held him in place. Clark let out the most pathetic and plaintive whine yet.

“Daddy _pleeeeeease_.” He howled into the wall.

Another slap from Bruce echoed to settle Clark's howled plea to a low whine. Bruce then spread Clark’s cheeks apart to tease his opening with the tip. Circling around the rim and lightly pushing on it, getting it wet with his slick. Clark gasped and involuntary snapped his hips back but Bruce still held him confidently in place again. The older man then used a mix of his precum and lube to get Clark ready with his fingers, stretching him and purposely brushing but not hitting his sweet spot.

Clark was gasping for breath now and sobbing. A low guttural moan sounded from Bruce as he released his grip on Clark’s hip and grabbed him by his curly and damp hair, forcing his head back slightly. The room suddenly became less foggy as the steam setting settled and a mist of water started to pour down from above them.

“Ah!” Clark breathed out softly when Bruce started to push into him, still grabbing his hair tightly. He moaned as the older man filled him up and roughly snapped into him and had him almost straight against the wall, staying still inside of him. Clark tried to push back against him and fuck himself on the throbbing cock but Bruce was a step ahead and made sure to hold him in place with his other free hand. Now Bruce pulled out of him a little, still staying put inside and started to sway into him ever so lightly; his tip teasing that sweet spot. Clark wanted more. He whimpered into the wall.

“Do you see how Daddy gets when you’re a bad boy?” Bruce mumbled into, hissing as Clark clenched around him; his pulsing heat driving Bruce to a shaky nasal breath.

“Yes, Daddy I doooo!” Clark whined in response still trying to push back on him and move. This was genuinely agonizing now.

“Do you want Daddy to move baby?” Bruce continued and slapped him on the ass. This one caught Clark by surprise and it hurt. He loved it. He whined and curved his back even more, accentuating his ass to Bruce. Bruce moaned and let his fingers slowly cascade down Clark’s backbone feeling the young man keen and twitch under him before hitting him again on the bottom.

“Hmmp! Please… I want Daddy to move!” Clark cried into the abuse. “I’ll show Daddy how sorry and a good boy I am if Daddy moves.” He purred rocking back into Bruce. Bruce let out a shaky breath, softened his grip on Clark’s hip and after three shallow thrusts immediately began to pound into him. Clark gasped and worked to meet the punishing penetrations. Bruce pulled at Clark’s hair to force him up straight and started to mouth and kiss his neck making Clark’s eyes roll into the back of his head. Clark chocked out a sob and moved his hands off the wall to wrap his arms behind him and around Bruce’s neck to bring him deeper inside him. He then threw his head back, exposing more of his neck for Bruce to bite, moaning and gasping rhythmically to Bruce’s thrusts.

“You feel so good baby…Good boy… You wanna make Daddy feel even better baby?” Bruce muttered through gritted teeth into his neck.

“Yes Daddy, I do!” Clark begged.

“Bounce that ass on Daddy’s cock faster baby.” Bruce demanded his jaws clenched and eyes never looking away from Clark’s firm glutes.

Clark hissed and released one hand from around Bruce’s neck and placed it on the wall to give himself more impetus. He then arched his back even more, almost sitting perfectly on his cock, and moved back faster into Bruce’s thrusts.

“Like this Daddy?” Clark asked, gasping and whining, putting all of his energy to Bruce’s member.

“…fuck…Good boy...Like that baby...” Bruce groaned as Clark took in all of him repeatedly, perfectly; with his ass full and mashed against Bruce’s belly button. Bruce even stopped driving into Clark and let him do all the work, biting his lip bloody as Clark kept whining and engulfing his cock so perfectly like his life depended on it.

“Ah…Baby…you _really_ wanted Daddy’s cock didn’t you?” Bruce purred into Clark’s neck.

“Yes, Daddy! I did…” Clark whimpered, declaring it in satisfaction. They were both gasping and moaning, trying to breathe and it was harder to control their breathing while the shower was pouring over them, flooding them. Bruce was pounding into Clark again so pitilessly now that Clark didn’t feel he needed to touch himself on top of it. He tightened his hold on the older man's neck and screamed, gurgling on some water when Bruce grabbed one of his legs and lifted it to spread him wider; shifting inside him a little, and smashing up into him again, hitting all the right spots over and over. Bruce’s cock was stuffing Clark and was splitting, _burning_ him so tremendously, so deliciously now; he thought the pleasure would kill him.

“You love taking Daddy’s dick don’t you?” Bruce asked, pressing his lips against the nape of Clark’s neck making him tremble as he fucked harder and deeper into the younger man, holding his leg in place.

“Ah…Yes, Daddy I do.” Clark chocked quietly biting his lip, digging his nails into Bruce’s hair and his other nails digging into the wall; eyes rolling in the back of his head again.

“I didn’t hear you baby. I know you can be louder for Daddy.” Bruce whispered breathily biting his ear and released his leg.

“YES DADDY, I DO!” Clark wailed ecstatically as both his feet were on the floor now. He curved his back again and worked. He was close; Bruce inside him, all around him, wet, sucking his neck and whispering sinful things in his ear. “Yes Daddy! Yes Daddy! Yes Daddy!” He started to gasp almost chanting it and fucked himself passionately into Bruce’s steady and wet plunges, harmonizing his moans and whines with them. Bruce hummed over Clark’s cries amorous of the sound of them. He’s never felt such scorching pleasure then right now, tightly pressed to Clark's soft and wet body. His vision was becoming blurred with tears again.

“Now cum for Daddy, baby…Daddy wants you to cum…Can you cum for Daddy? “Bruce's heart raced faster as he felt his own orgasm nearing and he snapped into Clark tightly, squishing him against the wall, and grinding into him now.

Clark cried out one last time then let out a big gasp, eyes half lidded, mouth paralyzed open as he started to quake and release all over his wet torso and the marble tiled wall; right on Bruce's command. It caught him by surprise and he was gasping uncontrollably. He’s never cum like that before; much less on command. It was intoxicating and rendered him so unbelievably satiated, happy, and weakened all at the same time; ready to collapse. With Bruce still inside him, he clenched almost automatically and excellently as the older man adored and Bruce cam immediately with a low and prolonged grunt kneading his behind and spilling himself into Clark while praising him.

“Fuck…Good boy...Daddy's good boy…Hmmm…shit…” Bruce moaned lightly pecking Clark’s neck with kisses. Clark shivered at the bass in the man’s voice against his ear.

“Thank you Daddy…yes I was a good boy, Daddy…I know you like that Daddy…” Clark was cooing in between Bruce’s praises and curses until Bruce emptied the last rope of his climax into him. The older man then let out a big exhale and pulled out. Clark instantaneously turned around and pulled him into a wet and panting kiss. The shower was still running over them rinsing away their mess. As they pulled away, Clark noticed Bruce had a cut on his lower lip. He smiled proudly to himself a little.

“That was amazing...You’re… _really_ good at that...” Clark complemented Bruce in between erratic breaths and stepped away from him to steady his breathing. _That_ , had been the best sex he’s ever had. Bruce chuckled.

“I could say the same about you baby…” He replied sounding captivated. Clark snickered.

“And…that’s a bad cut there…on your lip.” Clark added trying not to smile too big but failed. Bruce caught him being cheeky and grabbed him at the hips, pulling him roughly to his chest again. Clark gasped and grabbed onto his arms, suppressing a grin. Bruce tapped his forehead down with his, locking eyes with him and lowered his voice,

“Daddy’s little slut…Your ass is going to be the death of me...” He smirked then tasted Clark’s lips one more time before friskily squeezing his bottom, shaking the cheeks. Clark jumped and playfully shooed him off giggling. Bruce had moved on from groping Clark’s behind and was now running his fingers through his hair under the pouring water, his eyes closed. Clark licked his lip watching him massage his hair under the water then felt his dick twitch a little as Bruce’s biceps flexed underneath the soaked dress shirt; now five unbuttoned buttons and chest freely exposed. The man was gorgeous. It twitched again. _Jesus Christ control yourself_ , Kent warned himself. This was the one (he guesses situational) downside to his unique Kryptonian biology. Bruce was going to be the death of him. Clark distracted himself and began to lather himself in some extravagant body wash he presumed. A shower room that doubled as a steam room with motion censored control, Clark scoffed under his breath. He can’t imagine such luxury genuinely exits out there for the richest.

When Bruce opened his eyes again after playing with his hair, he caught Clark washing himself and almost fell into the most beautiful of reveries. Clark noticed him staring and smiled at him, blushing. Bruce’s heart skipped a beat.

“So, do you want to see around the lake after?” Bruce asked Clark, still a little dazed. He doesn’t know what it is about the young man but he strangely felt a strong desire to be with him and not want him near anyone else but him at the moment. It was a feeling beyond the sensuous attraction. A feeling Bruce expertly works to avoid as it would distract him from his other life. But he didn’t feel or want to push Clark away just yet. He needed him. Clark ran some shampoo into his hair and nodded yes to Bruce’s request and prompted Bruce to shower with him _properly_ this time. Bruce laughed and joined him.

Clark couldn’t believe his luck. He was actually going to spend the weekend and maybe more time with Bruce and Bruce _invited him_ to do so. What with the way they meant, and Bruce’s reputation as well as mysteriousness, he still can’t quite read where their situation is going but he doesn’t want whatever it is that was happening between them to end.


End file.
